An object is a data structure that may be stored by a computer system and used by one or more users and/or application programs. An object may be, for example, a file such as a document, still image, video or audio clip; an organizational tool such as a calendar or address book entry, a slideshow, a collection of other objects, etc. Objects may be represented by an icon or other visual indicator that conveys the type of object or the contents of a specific object at a quick glance. Objects may be displayed by various computer programs including operating system desktops and collaboration software.
Objects are often displayed in environments that include several other, similar objects. These objects may include similar content and appearance. A user may need to quickly choose an object from a group of numerous objects. Especially in environments with which the user is not familiar, it may be difficult for the user to quickly differentiate between similar objects. Specifically, it may be difficult for a user to quickly determine those objects in a space sharing a specific characteristic.
Thus, what is needed is a visual representation of a characteristic of an object within a space without the limitations of conventional techniques.